Lights Will Guide You Home
by rachhudson
Summary: drabbles prompted by the AU drabble meme on tumblr. currently up: finn x rachel part iii
1. finn x rachel part i

**i've been doing a meme on tumblr where someone leaves me a prompt and i write a short drabble to go with it. i'm uploading them here as well, sorted by ship :)  
>these are the first ten finn x rachel ones i've completed, and you can feel free to leave me more over at tumblr! my url is rach-hudson. i've also written quinn x puck, sam x santana, mike x brittany, brittany x artie, finn x santana, and sam x rachel as well :)<strong>

**some of these are AU, some of them are future, some of them are both :)**

* * *

><p><strong>one: finn x rachel (i) <strong>

_i._

_finchel, on their honeymoon._

"We're going to the beach today," she declares, opening the curtain so the Caribbean sunlight streams into the room.

Finn blinks up at her. "But, _Rach_," he whines. "It's _our honeymoon_."

"And we haven't been outside of the hotel room in three days," she points out.

He just smirks. He has no problem with that, and she knows it.

"I want to actually _see the island_," she says empathetically. "Not just the hotel bed."

"And the shower, and the desk, and the floor, and the elevator, and—-"

"_Finn_!"

He just laughs when she smacks him across the chest. "Okay, okay, fine, we'll go to the beach today."

She grins, pecking him on the lips. "Thank you," she mutters.

"We'll just end up having sex on it anyway."

"_Finn_!"

* * *

><p><em>ii.<em>

_finn and rachel have sex._

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Finn."

"One hundred percent?"

"Finn, _yes_. I love you, you love me. I'm _ready_."

"It might hurt, you know, the first time."

"I know. I did some research. I'm well prepared, I assure you."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

"I am. Now please just take my virginity."

"What?"

"Well, you know, in as loving a way as possible."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Oh_."

"What is it? Am I hurting you?"

"Just… give me a minute."

"Rach…"

"No, keep going, Finn."

"I love you."

"I know. Now keep going."

"…"

"…"

"R-Rach."

"_Oh_."

"I'm gonna—"

"_OH._"

"…"

"…"

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry you didn't—"

"It's okay. Practice makes perfect, right?"

"I really love you."

"Show me."

"Well, if you insist…"

* * *

><p><em>iii.<em>

_finchel: finn is an astronaut who discovers an alien rachel and must hide her to keep people from trying to experiment on her_

"You can't have her," Finn says, his voice low. He stretches his arms out, shielding Rachel behind him. "She's not just some _object_you can experiment on. She has feelings, and she's - she's _real_."

Sue just smiles. "I always knew you were weak, Hudson. Just hand her over, and no one has to get hurt."

"No," he says, his voice stronger now.

"Finn, don't," Rachel says, her voice pleading. She touches his arm. "Don't do this for me. I'm not worth it."

"Yes," he says, turning to face her. "You _are_. When I'm with you, I finally feel like I belong somewhere. And that's with you."

Tears fill her wide brown eyes, and she shakes her head. "Please," she whispers.

"I'm not walking away from this," he tells her. "I'm not walking away from you."

"Well, isn't this touching," Sue says in a biting tone. "The moon man and the alien girl. What do you think this is, Avatar? Hand her over, Hudson. Nothing has to happen you if you just _step aside_."

"I'm not going to do that," he says. "I've made my choice." He turns back to Rachel. "What's yours?"

She bites her lip. "You," she answers quietly. "I choose… I choose you."

He grins. He really wants to kiss her, but he knows now is not the time. "Then I guess we better get outta here."

He raises his gun, points it at Sue, and fires.

* * *

><p><em>iv.<em>

_finchel getting married._

He's nervous and he doesn't even really know why. It's basic really: She walks down the aisle, they pledge their love to one another, and then they're man and wife. Simple as that.

But he's nervous. He's standing at the end of the aisle, next to Kurt and Puck, and he realizes that the rest of his life literally starts today. He's no longer just going to be looking out for Finn - it's going to be Finn and Rachel. Mr. and Mrs. Hudson.

His lips twitch into a smile.

Then Rachel appears at the end of the aisle, and suddenly his nerves just melt away. She looks like she's floating as she makes her way toward him, her dads on either side of her, and everything just fades away except for her and her smile. He knows that this is exactly where he wants to be.

He manages to not fumble his vows and Rachel actually tears up. (He thinks they're the good kind of tears, though.)

Before he knows it, they're being pronounced man and wife, and _holy shit they're actually married now_. Rachel gives him this little grin and he smiles back as he kisses her.

"Mrs. Hudson," he mutters against her lips as he's pulling away.

Her eyes sparkle. "It sounds even better when you say it."

They exit the church hand in hand, and Finn can't stop smiling down at his new wife. And he can totally call her that now - and it's awesome.

He doesn't know why he was ever nervous in the first place, because this right here is easily the best day of his life.

* * *

><p><em>v.<em>

_finchel taking their baby trick-or-treating for the first time._

"She's really too young for this, you know," Finn points out, shifting Ava in his arms.

"Well, we're heading to your mom's and my dads' house for her first trick-or-treating experience anyway because they are _beyond_ excited," Rachel reminds him. She adjusts her own princess tiara and smirks. "Plus, you have to admit, she looks adorable."

He grins, glancing down at his daughter. She's dressed in a pumpkin costume, an orange beret with a green stem sitting on top of her head. She looks back at him expectantly. He kisses her on the nose.

"Oh, we better get a move on!" Rachel exclaims, looking at the clock. "I told Dad and Daddy we'd be there by six-thirty and it's six-fifteen."

She rifles through her purse, and Finn just watches her, tiara on her head. She's wearing her prom dress from their senior year as well - a darker pink, sleek and smooth and strapless. She's going as a princess, and he's supposed to be Prince Charming, so he's wearing a suit and tie. Rachel calls it

"Halloween on a budget." Kurt calls it "so sickeningly sweet it gives him a toothache."

"What?" she asks, looking up at him after she finds whatever it is she's looking for - apparently her phone, since it's now in her right hand.

"You look beautiful," he says.

She grins. "Really? Because I haven't lost _all_of the baby fat yet and the dress makes me feel all bloaty—"

"You're perfect," he tells her, leaning down to kiss her lightly. Ava squeals, putting her tiny hands on Finn's cheek.

"I haven't forgotten about you, baby girl," he assures her, pressing butterfly kisses to her cheek as well. She shrieks in delight.

Rachel laughs, leaning up to kiss Ava's other cheek. "Okay, you two, now we_really_ have to go! Grandpapa and Grandpapi want to see how adorable you are, and so do Grandma Carol and Grandpa Burt!"

Ava claps her hands excitedly, and Rachel laughs again.

* * *

><p><em>vi.<em>

_finchel at a journey concert._

Journey comes to New York on their second wedding anniversary, so Finn thinks it's kind of perfect and immediately reserves tickets.

Rachel ends up thinking it's kind of awesome, too. "They'll be singing _our song_, Finn," she says. "The song that brought us together."

"'You're the One That I Want'?" he teases.

She pushes him lightly. "_No_. 'Faithfully,' silly. Or 'Don't Stop Believin''."

"Or both," he adds with a grin.

And they do both in the end. Rachel cries when they sing 'Faithfully,' and Finn kisses her cheek lightly, singing the words softly into her ear. She just smiles blearily up at him, kissing the silver wedding band on his finger.

"Happy anniversary," she mutters.

He kisses her forehead.

'Don't Stop Believin'' is the closing number, and Finn starts to tear up by the end. This song started everything. This song is the reason he's standing next to the lovely woman he calls his wife, the reason he met her in the first place.

She's crying again, and he's tearing up a little, too. He believes in her, she believes in him, and they believe in them.

It's always been enough and it always will be.

* * *

><p><em>vii.<em>

_finn and rachel are sick._

"You got me sick!" she says, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He just sneezes, looking up at her with bleary eyes. "I'm… sorry?"

"I have a show tomorrow!" she wails, coughing hysterically. "What am I supposed to_do_?"

"Call in sick?" he suggests weakly.

"Finn, I can't call in _sick_! It's _Broadway_!" she says dramatically, sniffling a little bit.

"C'mere," he mutters, scooting over on the couch so she can sit next to him. "I know you don't wanna miss a show, but your health is more important," he reminds her, smoothing back her hair as she leans into his shoulder. "And that's what an understudy's for, isn't it?"

She sighs dejectedly.

"Plus, if you just miss one show tomorrow and focus on getting better, then you won't be pushing yourself and making yourself sicker and potentially getting even sicker."

She sighs again. "I guess you're right…"

"How about this? I'll take all day tomorrow off as well, and we can spend it in bed, eating soup and watching movies. What about that?"

She looks up at him. And then she sneezes, a little squeaking noise.

He chuckles, but it quickly turns into a cough.

"That sounds good to me," Rachel mutters. "I mean I don't want to miss a show, but…"

"It'll be fine," Finn assures her, kissing her forehead.

"You can kiss me on the mouth you know," she points out with a little smirk. "I mean, you already got me sick, so…"

He just smiles, and then he does just that.

* * *

><p><em>viii.<em>

_finchel camping._

"Finn, I swear to God I just saw a spider."

"Rach, you didn't. That was just a shadow."

"It was _hairy_!"

"It was the shadow of your head!"

"… Oh."

"Here, you wanna make a s'more?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

"Okay, take the marshmallow."

"It's on a stick."

"That's because you have to roast it, babe."

"Like… stick it in the fire?"

"Yeah, babe."

"Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, but how else would you roast it?"

"I - I don't know."

"…"

"…"

"Want me to roast it?"

"Oh, would you?"

"Anything for you, Rach."

"…"

"Mmm."

"Actually, forget the s'mores."

"Wh - but I love s'mores!"

"Well, you can either _join_ me in the tent, or you can sit out here with your s'mores. Alone."

"…"

"I'd _really_ enjoy your company, though."

"Naked?"

"_Finn_!"

"Rach, we're literally in the middle of the woods! No one else is around."

"Well, yes, fine then."

"Naked?"

"_Yes_."

"…"

"Finn! What are you doing?"

"Forgetting about the s'mores so I can ravish my lovely girlfriend in the tent."

"Is that so?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I think that sounds about right."

* * *

><p><em>ix.<em>

_finn has always been a fan of rachel berry, star of screen and stage, and gets the opportunity to meet her when he sees her reading quietly in a corner and a café._

He's so nervous he can barely even move. Rachel Berry, _the_ Rachel Berry, is sitting just across the café, a book open, sipping her coffee. No one else seems to notice her, no one else seems to care.

But he notices. And he's staring, and his palms are sweating, and he just wants to go over and talk to her because he'll hate himself if he doesn't but he can't move.

She flips a page, her hair falling in front of her face.

He takes a deep breath, then he stands, crossing the café. He stands awkwardly at her table for a second. _Say something_, he mentally reminds himself.

"E-Excuse me," Finn says. "Miss Berry?"

Rachel looks up, and she's even more beautiful up close than she was across the way, if that's even possible. She smiles up at him.

His heart skips a beat. He thinks he might throw up.

"You were awesome in Transformers 4," he blurts out. He wants to hit himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He couldn't have told her she made him cry in the Wicked show Kurt dragged him to see? He has to blurt out something about her least acclaimed movie?

To his relief, she laughs, and not in a mean way. "Thank you! It really means a lot. I was actually really nervous about taking on that project, so I'm glad people are reacting well to it."

"You? Nervous?" he asks incredulously.

She bites her lip, ducking her head, and he's sure he's said the wrong thing again. But then she asks, "And what did you say your name was?"

"Finn," he replies quickly. "Finn Hudson."

"Well, Finn," she says slowly, and he thinks he might pass out because _oh dear God she just said his name_, "would you like to join me for a coffee?"

He gapes at her. She's joking. She's this film star and he's a nobody and just… what is happening?

But she just smiles and gestures to the chair in front of him. So he sits, and he thinks that maybe she's not just this super cool, super hot movie star. Maybe she's just a super cool, super hot girl instead.

* * *

><p><em>x.<em>

_finchel in the 1920s._

He's late.

He's never late, and she's starting to worry.

She doesn't even know his name; all she knows is that he's there every Thursday, sitting alone at the third table from the left, watching her as she does her set onstage.

But he's not there today. It's five minutes until showtime and the table is empty.

"Miss Berry, you have three minutes," Sam tells her coolly.

She gives a swift nod, taking a deep breath and taking her place on the stage. She hears tell Sam on the mic, hears him ask everyone to please give a warm welcome to Miss Rachel Berry.

She looks up at the small crowd, taking the microphone from Sam as he passes. And she smiles. Because he's there, smiling at his table and looking at her like she hung the moon.

She begins to sing, her heart swelling. She doesn't even know him, but she feels like he's her good luck charm.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! :)<strong>


	2. finn x rachel part ii

**i've mainly received f x r prompt so here's round two of those :) i'll probably have a third batch up soon, and i think i have enough quinn x puck ones to upload later on as well. :)**

* * *

><p>i.<p>

_rachel's new to NY and she's not careful in crossing the street, but finn is there to save her from getting hit by a car_

She doesn't even see the taxi coming. She glances at her phone as she steps into the street, and the next thing she knows, she's being tackled to the ground.

"Hey!" she shrieks, glaring at the man who tackled her. If she weren't so pissed, she'd think he's kind of cute, with his thick brown hair and soft amber eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your life!" he sputters in astonishment. "That taxi almost ran right into you when you walked into the street typing away on that little phone of yours!"

She glances behind him to see that a yellow taxi is stopped in the spot where she currently was seconds before, the driver hanging out the window.

"Watch it, will ya?" he shouts, and then he starts his car up again.

Rachel looks back up at her rescuer, blush tinging her cheeks. "Oh," she says quietly. "I - I guess I didn't realize… I'm new here, you see."

The man smiles at her. "Yeah, I can see that."

Rachel glares at him. He offers her his hand, and she reluctantly takes it, letting him haul her off the sidewalk.

"I'm Finn, by the way," he says, still holding on to her hand. "Finn Hudson."

"Rachel Berry," she replies briskly. "Future Broadway star."

"Is that right?" he asks, his eyes twinkling. He still has her hand in his own.

"Yes. Yes it is. Can I have my hand back, please?"

He grins, letting go of her hand. "Can I interest you in a coffee, Miss Berry?"

She eyes him suspiciously. He is ridiculously attractive, and he seems alright, his need to tease her aside.

"I promise to protect you from any rogue taxis," he promises.

She allows a small smile to grace her lips despite herself. "Alright," she concedes. "One coffee, Mr. Hudson."

"I think it might be a little more than that," Finn says, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her down the sidewalk.

She knows it's ridiculous, but she thinks he might be right.

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

_Finchel, the summer after season one, the first time Rachel says "I love you." to Finn. :)_

Finn presses his hand against Rachel's back, pulling her flush against him, his tongue sliding easily into her mouth.

She whimpers a little bit, looping her arms around his neck, her fingers toying with the hairs on the nape of it.

He and Rachel have been together for about a week, and it's really been perfect. They've done this sort of thing a lot, and he still can't get over the fact that he can literally kiss her whenever he wants to. (Which is pretty much all the time.)

She pulls away, her chest heaving and her cheeks red. He strokes her cheek with his thumb. "I love you," he says quietly. It becomes impossibly truer each day.

She bites her lip, then replies, "I love you, too."

His eyes widen, because he knows she does, but it's the first time she's actually said it. After regionals, they didn't really talk much, and they've mostly been kissing or watching movies since they've been together. He always had an inkling, but he has to admit that it feels good to hear her finally say it.

He grins, and he replies in the only way he knows how: He kisses her again.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

_finchel and the first kiss in the lockers (not the first kiss ever.. i mean the first kiss against the lockers)_

"Happy first day of school," she notes, beaming up at him.

He just grins and leans down.

"Finn," she hisses, shoving his chest, pushing him away from her.

He furrows his brow. "What?"

"We can't do that here. We're not in the comfort of our own homes now, we're atschool."

He just smirks, raising a hand to cup her cheek, his thumb grazing her skin. "Wanna bet?" he mutters, and then he leans down to press his lips against hers.

She sighs as he kisses her, one hand planted firmly on her waist and the other still cupping her cheek.

She's smiling as he pulls away, her eyes still closed.

"Still against PDA in the hallways?" he asks, grinning.

She opens her eyes and puts a hand on the back of his neck, kissing him again in response.

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

_Finn and Rachel at a haunted house?_

"I can't believe you talked me into coming here," Rachel mutters, gripping Finn's arm tightly as they head up to the haunted house, joining the line of people.

"It'll be fun," Finn insists, wrapping an arm securely around her. "I won't let anything get you."

"Promise?" she asks, her voice small, as they move up in line.

"Promise," he grins.

She totally screams at least once in every room they pass through, whimpering when they pass a creepy looking old man staring at the wall and rocking back in forth in a rickety rocking chair, gripping Finn's arm so tightly that she leaves nail marks. Her breath is shallow and and she jumps a lot, but Finn doesn't mind. He likes the feeling of being able to protect her - even if nothing can really get them.

She finally starts breathing normally again when they exit the house and head back toward the parking lot.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Finn says lightly, nudging her with his hip.

She glares at him. "You just liked playing protector, now didn't you?"

He smirks, dropping a kiss on her hair. "Maybe a little bit," he concedes.

She shoves him playfully.

"Okay," he says. "Maybe a lot."

She laughs.

* * *

><p>v.<p>

_i just saw that graphic ( the 'finn coming home from war' one ) and i would LOVE to see a fic of that_

It's been three years, three months, and seventeen days since she's last seen him. Three long, agonizing years.

Her father advised her to move on with her life - what kind of sensible girl waits around for the boy who left in favor of fighting across the world? - but she's stayed loyal, writing him letters, sending him pictures, waiting for him to come home.

And now he finally is.

She shifts nervously from foot to foot in the train station, glancing at the clock on the wall every so often. His train is to be in at 11:45. One minute. One minute until she sees him. Her heart pounds erratically in her chest.

He was still a boy when he left - a boy who had just turned eighteen - and he'll be coming back a man. She wonders if he looks different. She wonders if she looks different. She fingers her long ponytail nervously.

A train arrives then, and she knows it has to be his. She's going to see him and feel him and touch him and she's going to kiss him for the first time in years. (She hasn't kissed anyone in years. She wonders vaguely if she'll remember how to kiss at all).

Men begin unboarding then, families - mothers and fathers and wives and friends - surging forward to greet their loved ones. She scans the platform anxiously, but she doesn't see Finn.

An elderly woman smiles at her fondly, then points straight ahead, and suddenly she sees him. She nods at the lady in thanks (how did she know exactly who she was looking for anyway? Maybe she and Finn were wearing similar looks) and then she sprints toward him, pushing past people, her heels clacking against the cement.

His face breaks out into a grin as he spots her, dropping his bag to catch her as she jumps into his arms, her own looping around his neck as she presses her lips against his. She feels like the world stops, like there's no one but her and Finn.

Finally, they pull away, and she smiles at him, nuzzling his nose with her own. "I missed you," she breathes against his lips.

He kisses her again. "It's good to be home."

* * *

><p>vi.<p>

_OK, so Rachel just found out she's pregnant so she asked Finn if they could go out to dinner and that's where she plans on telling him._

"Let's go out tonight," Rachel says practically as soon as he gets through the door.

Finn raises an eyebrow, setting down his bag. "Um, yeah, sure," he agrees, laughing when she starts tugging on his hand. He glances at the clock. "It's barely five o'clock. Babe, what's so important?"

She just bites her lip. "Nothing, nothing. Can we go, please?"

"Sure, but I need to shower first, and change—"

"No, you look fine," Rachel insists, tugging on his hand once more, "so let's go, please."

"Rachel," he says quickly, dropping her hand and grabbing her shoulders. He looks into her eyes. "What's going on?"

She sighs, lowering her gaze. "I - I wanted to tell you at dinner but I just really can't wait, which is why I was trying to rush dinner, but…"

He furrows his brow. "Tell me what?" His mind immediately thinks of different things, awful things, but he doesn't worry as much when she gives him a small smile.

She takes a deep breath, looking up at him, and then she says, "I'm pregnant."

He stops breathing for a second, his heart pounding. Then he laughs, scooping Rachel up and twirling her around. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he says, pressing kisses to her cheeks, her jaw, her hair - anywhere he can.

She squeals when he finally puts her down, bending down so he can press a lingering kiss against her stomach. "And I love you, too," he whispers. "Already."

"You're excited?" Rachel asks, eyes bright.

"'Course," he says easily, kissing her on the mouth. "It's half you and half me and that's awesome."

Rachel giggles, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. "Still wanna go out?" she asks.

"You know," he murmurs against her hair, "I was actually thinking that we could stay in…" He presses kisses along her jawline, down her neck, and she sighs, melting into him.

"Okay," she whispers.

He grins. They're having a baby and he's never been so happy in his life.

He presses his large hand against her still-flat stomach, his lips pressed against the bare skin of her shoulder.

Sometimes he wonders how he got so lucky.

* * *

><p>vii.<p>

_Finchel. The birth of their first baby_

He thinks she's joking when she says her water breaks.

She's not.

His smile fades, and he just stares at her for a second.

"Finn," she manages to get out between gritted teeth as a contraction hits her. "Hospital. Now."

He doesn't need telling twice, speeding into the bedroom to scoop up the overnight bag they've had packed for weeks. He focuses on taking deep breaths as he heads back into the living room, helping his pregnant wife (clearly in labor) out to the car.

;-;-;-;

"She won't come out!" Rachel wails in dismay, her hand going limp in Finn's as she falls back against the pillows.

"She will," Finn insists. "Y-You just have to push—"

"What do you think I've been doing?" Rachel snaps.

He recoils.

"I'm sorry," she sighs. "I - I just… I've been in labor for fourteen hours, Finn, and she's still not here yet." Her lower lip quivers. "What if I can't do this?"

"You can," he says quickly. "We both know you can. Our little girl'll be here soon, and she'll be the most perfect girl in the world."

"Promise?" she asks quietly.

Finn kisses her sweaty forehead. "Promise."

"Okay," she says, taking a deep breath as she sits up. "Let's do this."

He grins, squeezing her hand. "That's my girl."

;-;-;-;

"She's perfect," Rachel whispers, holding out her finger so their daughter can latch onto it with a tiny fist. She looks up at Finn with tears in her eyes. "We did it," she says softly.

He leans over onto the tiny hospital bed to kiss her soundly. "We did," he murmurs. He kisses the fuzzy top of his baby girl's head as well, running his fingers lightly over her cheek. She already looks so much like both him and Rachel, but he can't believe they made such a beautiful, precious thing.

"I love you," he whispers, pressing his lips against Rachel's still damp hair. "Both of you."

Rachel leans against him, and he scoots onto the tiny bed, wrapping his arm around her.

"We did well, didn't we?" she asks, her eyes never leaving their daughter, who's letting out a big yawn.

"We did so well," he assures her. "I'm so proud of you, babe."

Rachel just smiles. "We're a family now."

"We are," Finn says, and it's just beginning to dawn on him as well. "We really are."

He's pretty sure he has the most perfect family in the world.

* * *

><p>viii.<p>

_Finn & Rachel, in When Harry Met Sally. Please and thank you :)_

She hates Finn Hudson the moment she sees him. He gives her this cocky smirk, makes a vaguely sexist comment when she climbs into the car, and she has half a mind to climb right back out.

He happens to be her only ride to New York, though, so she just purses her lips and gives him a sarcastic smile.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot," she tries after an hour of uncomfortable silence. "I'm Rachel, it's nice to meet you, since we'll be traveling to New York together."

He just shoots her a sideways glance, then laughs, the sound filling the entire car. "What, are we going to be friends now?"

She glares at him, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, we could have been."

He laughs again. "Men and women can't be friends," he tells her, his eyes still on the road. "It's impossible. Sexual tension always gets in the way."

"That's not true!" Rachel protests. "I have plenty of guy friends!"

"And do they like girls?" he asks, a smirk playing across his lips once more.

She just huffs, turning to look out the window. As he laughs even harder, she feels the fury bubble inside her, and she's not one for hatred, but she's pretty sure she really, honestly hates Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>ix.<p>

_rachel and finn, roles reversed- so rachel's head cheerio and finn's unpopular or something like that :)_

She doesn't even know he exists.

He's just another glee club loser, just another nameless face, and she'll never even realize that he's hopelessly in love with her. Why would she? She's the head cheerleader, the girl every boy wants and every girl aspires to be friends with.

She's standing by her locker with Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, her hair falling over her shoulder as she laughs, her mouth open wide, her eyes squeezed shut.

He knows he's staring, but he can't help it. She's beautiful.

She stops then, her laughter slowing to a giggle, and then she makes eye contact with him, her eyes still soft.

He stops breathing and his heart pounds in his chest. She's looking at him. She'slooking at him. He feels like she's looking into his soul.

Then, as quickly as her eyes had fallen on him, they go back to Quinn, but he knows she saw him. Her cheeks are tinged a light pink now, and he feels his heart leap with joy.

Maybe she knows he exists after all.

* * *

><p>x.<p>

_finn and rachel babysitting together!_

She's never really spent a lot of time around children, but Finn's a natural. He knows exactly what to say, knows exactly what voice to make when Beth's pudgy little fingers grip his hand tightly as he bounces her up and down.

Rachel's heart flutters because it's pretty obvious he's going to be a great dad someday.

She tells him so after they put Beth to bed, when they're curled up on Shelby's small couch, the tv on but not turned up very loud. His fingers curl around a strand of her hair, and she can almost feel his smile. "You think so?" he asks.

She nods. "I - I may not be that great with kids, but you - you're a natural, Finn. Bethadores you."

She feels him shift, and she looks up at him. He's frowning, his brow slightly furrowed. "You're good with kids, too, Rach."

"Not really," she tells him, raising her hand to cup his cheek, her fingers slightly dancing over his skin. "Not like you."

"Sure you are," he insists. "You're - you're patient, and kind, and you didn't even hesitate when Beth wanted to play Barbies with you." He swallows, then he says, "You're gonna be a great mom some day, you know. Our kids are gonna be the luckiest."

Her heart pounds at how easily those words fall from his tongue, how effortless it is for him to admit that he can see their future. She leans up and kisses him, her hand lingering against his cheek, and she smiles. "They sure will be," she whispers. "The luckiest of all."

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are appreciated if you would be so inclined to leave one! :)<strong>


	3. finn x rachel part iii

**three: finn x rachel part iii**

i.

_Finn falls asleep during a phone call (because you know he would!)_

They've been on the phone for hours, and that's one of the things Rachel loves: how easy it is to talk to him, how there's always something to say.

She's been telling him about her elaborate plans for Valentine's Day (because it's only a month away, after all!). She reminds him that her favorite flowers are daisies, and she notices that his end is rather silent.

"Finn?" she tries.

She listens closely, clutching the phone more tightly against her ear. She can hear slow, deep breathing on the other end. He _fell asleep_.

She huffs, but then she checks the clock and sees that it's 2:30 in the morning. She should probably be going to bed herself. She thinks about hanging up, but then she decides to lay the phone on the pillow next to her as she curls up under her covers, reaching up to turn off her bedside lamp.

"Good night, Finn," she whispers, and his breathing on the other end of the line is the last thing she hears before she succumbs to sleep.

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

_Finn giving Rachel his class ring_

They talk about being together after high school all the time, of course - when she said she wanted them to go the distance, she meant it - but Rachel didn't realize just how quickly the future was approaching. They're _graduating_ in a few months, and she'll be in New York, and Finn will be… well, hopefully in New York as well, although nothing is official.

He tells her to meet him in the auditorium, so she does, and she finds him pacing the stage, wringing his hands.

"Finn?" she asks, and his head snaps up, his worried eyes scanning her face. "What's going on?"

He swallows, taking her hand and helping her up onto the stage.

"Rach," he starts slowly, and she can see his Adam's apple bob in his throat, "I love you. And - and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. And, like… I've been thinking a lot lately, about the future and stuff, and I don't know what I want to do with my life. I just know I wanna spend it with you."

"Finn," she says slowly, and then he pulls a ring out of his pocket, and her eyes go wide.

"This - this isn't an engagement ring," he tells her quickly. "Actually, it's my class ring, but, uh, it's just… it's a symbol, I guess, of how I really wanna be with you forever. If you accept it, it's a sign that we'll make it, and that one day, it will be an engagement ring. A sign that we'll get married and you'll be on Broadway and I'll be watching you from the front row. A sign that we'll have it all someday - the kids and the house and - and just _everything_."

Her eyes are wet, and she gives him a week smile.

"So… what do you say?" he asks, his voice cracking. "Do - do you accept this ring?"

She smiles, taking the ring from between his fingers and sliding it onto her own. It's clearly too big, but she can get a chain and make it into a necklace, so she's not too worried. "I accept," she tells him with a grin, looping her arms around his neck and standing up on her tiptoes to press a kiss against his lips.

She really does want to spend forever with him, and she can't wait for forever to start.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

_rachel is in the hospital and she is going to die. finn is there, talking to her._

She's showing no signs of getting better. The machine beeps to let him know that she's still alive, but he knows it's just a technicality. Her eyes are still closed, her breathing is still barely there, and her hand is still limp in his.

He knows she doesn't have much time, and it kills him.

"Hey, baby," he whispers, running his thumb over the skin on the back of her hand. "I - I love you _so much_, and you know that. I know you fought this with - with _everything_ you have, and I don't hold anything against you, not a thing. There was nothing we could do." He takes in a deep breath, but he can feel the tears gathering behind his eyes. "I love you. I'll always love you. But I don't want you to suffer anymore. So… if you can hear me… If you're - you're still holding on for - for me… You don't have to fight anymore, Rach."

A tear slips down his cheek, and he grips her hand more tightly. "I'll be okay eventually. I'll never forget you, and I'll never stop loving you, but - but I need you to know that it's - it's okay to leave."

He's crying in earnest now, but he manages to get out, "It's okay to leave," one more time.

He kisses the back of her hand, the machine lets out one loud, long, neverending beep, and then he knows. She's gone.

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

_finn goessss off to war~~ but then he's back now and she's in the airport picking him up and it's just full of cuteness and bliss_

He's been gone for seven months. Seven months since she's seen him face to face, since she's run her fingers across his cheek, since she's felt his lips on hers, his fingers against her skin.

Her heart swells as she imagines him walking toward her, a grin on his lips and his bag over his shoulder. She blinks, and then she realizes she's not imagining it at all. Finn, still clad in his army uniform, duffel bag thrown over his shoulder, is walking towards her through the crowd of people, a smile on his face.

She squeals, racing toward him, her legs carrying her until she's right in front of him. She throws her arms around his neck, and he lifts her into the air, twirling her around, his lips pressing against her hair, her cheek, her eyelid, and, finally, her mouth.

She clings to him, her breath becoming his, his tongue rubbing against her own. She whimpers into his mouth, and he finally sets her down, pulling away so he can look her in the eye.

"Hi," he says softly, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hi," she replies, a smile slowly spreading across her lips. She stands up on her tiptoes to kiss him once more, and she thinks that it's good to have him back. She finally feels whole.

* * *

><p>v.<p>

_finn kicks rachel out after a fight and she spends the night sleeping outside his door_

She crossed the line, she knows. She shouldn't have made a jab about how he still doesn't have a job - she really does know that he's trying - but now she's locked out and she really has only herself to blame.

She sighs, leaning her head against the door frame, and she closes her eyes. She thinks about knocking to see if he'll let her in, but she decides against it. She deserves to be locked out, anyway.

The door creaks open then, and she looks over to see Finn, his expression blank. "Rach?" he asks.

"Hi," she says, giving him a smile.

"You've been out here the whole time?"

"I forgot my phone," she says.

"Oh." He frowns, opening the door a little wider. "You can… you can come in, you know."

She swallows, standing up. "Finn, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it—"

"I know," he tells her shortly. "We've both been stressed out lately, and I get it."

"I'm still so sorry," she whispers, collapsing into him when he raises his arm slightly, wrapping her own arms around his waist.

"Hey, I know, it's okay," he murmurs, running a hand through her hair.

She pulls away to look up at him. "I would've slept outside, you know."

"I know," he whispers. "But I couldn't do that to you, babe." He takes her hand, pulling her inside. "Let's go to bed."

She lets him lead her inside, shutting the door gently behind her.

* * *

><p>vi.<p>

_Finn and Rachel as sleeping beauty: Finn wakes her up with a kiss_

She's absolutely beautiful, her full, read lips parted slightly, her eyes closed, her chest moving up and down with each slow, deep breath. Her dark hair is splayed across the pillow, her hands clasped over her stomach.

She's even more beautiful than he had heard about. He's heard of the knights who have seeked her, the maiden who has been asleep for a century. But no one has made it to this point, no one but him.

He takes a deep breath, his eyes never leaving her peaceful face, and he leans over, pressing his lips gently against hers.

Her eyes shoot open as he pulls away, big and brown and questioning. His heart pounds as she sits up slowly, studying him intently. Then, slowly, she smiles.

"You saved me," she whispers. "You _saved_ me."

Finn blushes, but she throws her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

* * *

><p>vii.<p>

_rachel gives birth to their baby boy!_

It's their second baby, so things should go pretty smoothly, but they don't. She goes into labor two weeks early for one, and then she's told she'll have to have a C-section once they actually get to the hospital.

"This is _your_ fault," she tells Finn spitefully, her fingernails digging into his arm. "If you weren't so freaking _huge_, our son would have been able to be born _naturally_, just like his sister."

He resists saying "It takes two to tango" and just squeezes her hand in support, trying not to grit his teeth when she squeezes it super hard. He knows she's scared as the operation begins, but soon their son enters the world, his cries echoing around the room, and Finn leans over, pressing his lips against Rachel's forehead.

"You did it," he tells her sweetly.

She gives him a small smile.

Minutes later, their son is brought over and laid on Rachel's chest, his wide eyes looking up at his mother. Finn leans down and softly strokes his cheek.

"Hi, baby boy," Rachel coos, tears in her eyes. "Hi, Christopher."

A tear slides down Finn's cheek, and he presses a kiss to Rachel's forehead once more.

His son looks up at him with wide eyes, and Finn's heart swells.

"He's perfect," he murmurs.

"He is," Rachel agrees.

Finn can't wait until Ava meets him; she's sure to love her little brother as much as they do.

* * *

><p>viii.<p>

_finn and rachel as troy and gabriella from hsm_

He doesn't mean to try out for the musical, let alone get the part. He's just helping Rachel out - the strange new girl he's weirdly attracted to - and somehow he ends up singing a song with her, and the next thing he knows, he's being told by Mr. Schuester that, _congratulations_, he and Rachel have both received callbacks for the musical.

He just stands there blankly for a moment, and he feels Rachel tense beside him as well.

"Callbacks?" he asks feebly, turning to look at her.

"Oh no," she whispers. "I'm trying to lay low, trying to get a feel for this new school, and this is literally the last thing I need."

"You're telling me!" Finn says weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. "If I try out for the _musical_, the guys on the team will never let me hear the end of it."

"So it's settled," Rachel says. "We won't go to the callback."

"Good," Finn replies. His stomach twists uncomfortably, and he notices Rachel look hesitant as well. They did sound pretty good together.

He doesn't say that though, because right now, his reputation is more important than singing with some new girl, no matter how good singing with her made him feel.

* * *

><p>ix.<p>

_finchel senior prom :)_

Senior prom is definitely more enjoyable than junior prom for both of them.

Finn's breath hitches in his throat when he sees Rachel in her spaghetti-strapped, knee-length yellow dress, her hair curled around her face. He tells her she looks beautiful, and she blushes, taking his arm. They pose for pictures and go to Breadstix beforehand, getting to prom right as things are beginning to pick up.

They dance to nearly every song, and Rachel beams and tells him that he's really not that bad of a dancer anymore - not really. He only steps on her toes a few times, and she simply laughs it off.

Prom king and queen are announced, and they clap for Quinn and Puck, and then the DJ's announcing the last song of the night: A slow jam.

Rachel grabs Finn's hand and leads him to the center of the dancefloor, planting his hands firmly on her waist and looping her arms around his neck. They sway back and forth, and he watches her, smiling as she closes her eyes and leans her head against his chest.

"Best prom _ever_," she mutters into his tux, and as he draws her closer, he can't help but agree.

* * *

><p>x.<p>

_finn is a cruel ceo of (insert company here) and finn needs a personal assistant and rachel wants to get the job_

Rachel's fingers curl into a fist as she raises her wrist to knock on the door. She waits with baited breath as she hears footsteps approaching. The door swings open, and she looks up, into narrowed brown eyes.

"What?" he snaps.

She's taken aback, but just for a moment. "Mr. Hudson?"

"Yes," he confirms. "And you are?"

"I'm Rachel Berry," she tells him, holding out her hand.

He just glances down at it, so slowly, she lowers it. "I'm here to apply for the position of your personal assistant."

"Do you have any previous experience?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but I'm a hard work—"

"What did you major in in college?"

"Theater, but—"

"Why are you interested in this job?"

"Honestly? Because it's going to pay the bills, and I'm a hard worker, and I think I'd do well here."

"You do?" he asks, one hard on the doorframe, still studying her intently.

"I – I do."

"Well, then, you're hired."

She gapes at him. "Wh – really?"

He smiles, a real smile, and she realizes just how attractive he is. "You start tomorrow. Don't be late, Ms. Berry."

"I – thank you!" she squeals, and she has an urge to hug him, but she fights it off. "Thank you so much!"

He gives her a nod, then he brushes past. She stands there, still frozen, wondering if that really just happened or if she's in some sort of dream.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you as always for reading! :)<strong>


	4. finn x rachel part iv

**more finn x rachel because that's the majority of the prompts i've been getting :)**

**the rating has also now been upped to 'm,' thanks to a prompt from ciel :P**

* * *

><p>i.<p>

_Finchel in the Hunger Games_

She hates this, hates that, of all people, she has to compete against him.

His brown eyes connect with hers as they stand on the platform, the crowd cheering around them, and he gives her a small, sad smile.

She knows he didn't want things to end up this way either.

She glances over at the slips of paper that are still crumpled in the woman's fist, the ones that bear both his name and hers, and she wonders if this is how things are meant to be. She's always secretly wanted to get to know him, always wondered what it would be like to talk to him, get him to laugh.

Now they're both seemingly headed to their doom, so she knows that will never happen.

They're ushered off the stage then, one after the other, and, for second, before they come face to face with all the cameras and the reporters, she feels his fingers brush her back, feel his breath as he leans down to whisper, "Best of luck. I'm rooting for you."

Then they're pulled in separate directions, and her heart aches, because she really wishes they could both win.

Actually, she wishes the Games didn't exist at all.

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

_Finchel at Rachel's first Broadway show (behind the scenes)_

He knocks softly on the door of her dressing room, and the door swings open. Her eyes are worried, and her lip trembles.

"Rach," he says softly, and she collapses into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He pulls her closer and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "What's wrong, babe? If I don't go soon I might miss the opening number—"

"I can't do it, Finn," she says softly. "I - I'm not cut out for this, I'm not ready—"

"Hey," he says softly, cutting her off. He pulls her back and tilts her chin up so she's looking at him. "What are you saying, Rach? You've been waiting for this moment your _whole life_."

"What if I'm not good enough?" she asks, her voice a broken whisper.

"Rachel Berry," Finn says, and he smiles. "If you weren't good enough, you would've known that a long time ago. You wouldn't have gotten this part. You wouldn't be about to perform in your first _Broadway play_."

She smiles despite herself, ducking her head.

"You're going to be amazing," he tells her softly.

She hesitates, then she nods, grinning as she stands up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Thank you," she whispers.

"Break a leg," he tells her, squeezing her hand.

She smiles even wider. "I love you."

"I'll be there, right in the center," he reminds her, backing up out of the dressing room.

"I know," she says. "You always are."

And if he has his way, he always will be.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

_FINN AND RACHEL HAVE SEX AND PEOPLE COME WITH THEIR MOUTHS O-EN WRITE IT MAESTRO_

"F - Finn," she pants out as he moves inside her, his thrusts becoming more erratic. "Finn, I'm - I'm g - gonna—" She gasps then, a cry escaping her wide open mouth, and her walls shudder around him as she comes.

She feels him begin to shake as well, and he comes undone inside of, his own familiar 'o' face gracing his features. They both pant as they finish, and he presses a kiss to her forehead, pulling out of her.

"You have a cute orgasm face," she mutters as he curls his body around her own, his fingers running up and down her arm.

"What?" he asks with a laugh. "If either one of us does, it's you."

"No," she murmurs sleepily, pressing a kiss against his nose. "You have the cute face."

He just laughs, telling her to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

_Finn and Rachel fighting adorably over what they should name their newborn daughter._

Finn places both hands on her rounded stomach. "Riley," he proposes.

Rachel frowns, her nose scrunching up. "Fanny."

"_Rach_," he groans. "We both agreed - no Barbra."

"No, you agreed," she mutters. "How about Maria, then?"

"Janelle," he fires back.

"Eponine."

"Emma."

"Elphaba."

"Rachel, _come on_." He groans in frustration, tugging on his hair.

"I'm _trying_ to give suggestions!" she says hotly, huffing as she glares at him, folding her arms over her chest.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair, biting his lip. He looks at her for a second. "Wait," he says slowly. "What about… Ava?"

"Ava," Rachel repeats. "Ava." She says it slowly, as if she's soaking it in, tasting every syllable. A slow smile spreads across her face. "I love it," she says decisively.

"Really?" he asks, grinning. He places his hands on top of her stomach once more, imagining their baby girl inside.

"Really," she grins back, cupping his chin and planting a kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p>v.<p>

_Prompt: Burt walks in on Finchel_

Finn's just managed to get Rachel's sweater over her head, leaning down to press a kiss to her collar bone, her breathy moans echoing in his ear, when she suddenly squeaks, pushing him off of her.

"What the hell?"

Finn freezes, his heart pounding as Rachel blushes, crossing her arms so she's covering her chest, one bra strap falling down her shoulder. He turns around to see Burt, standing in the doorway looking shocked.

"Finn," he says slowly. "I suggest you and Rachel both get dressed, then we are going to have a little… _chat_."

Finn gulps as Burt leaves, and Rachel covers her face with her hands. "That was _mortifying_," she groans. She peeks out at him. "I told you we shouldn't have risked anything while your parents are home!"

He's terrified about what Burt's going to do to him, but seeing her all worked up is, well… turning him on. He grips the side of her face and kisses her, pulling away when she whimpers to whisper, "Well, then, you shouldn't have worn that sweater. You know what it does to me."

"You just can't control yourself," she huffs, getting up to locate said sweater.

"Not when it comes to you," he admits, and she doesn't look at him, but he knows she's smiling.

* * *

><p>vi.<p>

_write a fic about how he asked her to marry and how was the wedding_

They get married at the end of their junior year of college. They've already been living together for a year and they've been engaged since their senior year of high school, so it's really a long time coming.

They opt for a mixed ceremony, combining both Jewish and Christian aspects, at a temple in New York City, and most of their friends in family fly in from Ohio, or wherever they are currently.

He waits at the end of the aisle, the yarmulke he's wearing kind of awkward but still totally cool at the same time, and everyone's heads turn when the traditional wedding march sounds. He swallows because suddenly this is all so real: Rachel, in her gorgeous white dress, walking toward him, her dads on either side of her, her hands trembling slightly as she grips her bouquet, tears already in her eyes, her lips curled upward into a smile.

His heart pounds, because the rest of his life is really starting today. In a matter of minutes, Rachel Berry will _finally_ be his wife.

Her dads each kiss her cheek before giving her away, and she laughs a little bit as she takes Finn's hands. He laughs a bit, too, because he can't _not_, not when she's so beautiful and _there_.

They exchange vows and rings, the rabbi says some things in Hebrew, but Finn's not really paying attention. He just keeps his eyes locked with Rachel's, the dark brown boring into him, her eyes shining brightly. She chokes up a little bit during her vows, but he just smooths his thumb over the back of her hand, giving her a small smile. He tears up a bit during his own.

Finally, the rabbi announces that they are officially man and wife, and, if he would be so obliged, he can kiss the bride.

So he does, taking her into his arms, and, for the first time, he kisses his _wife_. She smiles against his mouth, and he tips her back a bit, kissing her a little harder. She giggles, pulling away, and then they are officially announced as 'Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson.'

He beams down at her, and she smiles just as brightly up at him, and he doesn't remember ever being so _happy_. Rachel Berry is now Rachel Hudson, his _wife_, and she'll be his forever.

He can't imagine anything more perfect.

* * *

><p>vii.<p>

_they go to their daughter's first play, like, for kindergarten or school or something, and rachel gets super nervous and all control freak and idk something_

Ava's a flower in the Mother's Day pageant her preschool is putting on, but, with the way Rachel's acting, you would think she just scored the role of Maria in a toddler production of West Side Story. (Never mind every child has a part - Ava's clearly the star).

"She doesn't even have any _lines_, Rach," Finn groans as Rachel once again tells Ava to sit up straighter and look pretty, her costume (a paper plate with a paper flower pasted onto it) already sitting atop her head.

He shifts his arms so he can still hold Chris, who's chewing on his thumb, and he sighs as Rachel ignores him.

"You'll be perfect, sweet pea," Rachel whispers, kissing their daughter's nose. "Just remember the words to your song, and smile, and everything will be perfect, alright?"

Ava nods dutifully, her brown eyes big and wide, and Finn has to wonder if Rachel is freaking her out. "You'll be great, Ava," he says, leaning down to kiss her forehead, and a dimpled smile spreads across her cheeks. "Mommy, Daddy, and Chris will be watching you, okay? Now go get ready with the rest of your class. Go on!"

She skips off then, before Rachel can shout out any last minute instructions. Finn sees Rachel frown as her hand rests on her sternum.

"C'mon," he mutters, shifting Chris so he can hold him with one arm, gripping Rachel's hand with the other. "Let's go find our seats."

Rachel's eerily silent as they sit down, taking Chris from him to bounce him on her lap, her white teeth gently pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.

"She'll be fine," Finn murmurs, wrapping an arm around his wife and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "She's got the Berry gene, doesn't she?"

Rachel offers him a grateful smile, leaning up to press her lips sweetly against his. "You really think so?"

"Baby, I know so," he promises, and she smiles.

Ava's totally the best flower ever, for the record. She's Rachel Berry's daughter through and through.

* * *

><p>viii.<p>

_finn and rachel, going ~somewhere after their senior prom ;)_

Rachel knows it's cliche to lose your virginity on prom night, so she figures it's a good thing she's not a virgin, because Finn did spend all this money on the hotel room, and she would _hate_ for it not to go to good use.

He's smiling nervously at her as he pushes open the door to let her go inside first, almost like it's the first time, almost like they haven't had sex a thousand times. They're engaged; _of course_ they've done it. Yet she can't explain it - she feels a little nervous, too.

"So…" Finn clears his throat, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dress pants.

She smiles. "So…"

"You look really beautiful tonight," Finn tells her for the fifth time. "Not that you don't always look pretty, 'cuz you do, but like, I really like your dress, and you did your makeup super nice and stuff—"

"Finn," Rachel says, cutting him off. She offers him a small smile, sitting down on the bed and patting the comforter, indicating for him to sit next to her.

He gives her a grateful smile, sinking down onto the bed. She looks him in the eye, raising a hand to cup his cheek, then she leans in, pressing her lips against his.

Immediately, she feels him relax, and she knows that he's comfortable now. They know each other; they've done this before. His tongue slides into her mouth, and she tugs on the sleeves of his jacket, pushing it off of him. He pulls away so he can shrug it off, attaching his lips to her neck and sucking on her pulse point lightly once he has.

She lets out a little gasp, her hands raking through his hair, and as his fingers find her zipper, her eyes flutter closed.

She may not be losing her virginity on prom night, but it's still sure to be a night to remember.

* * *

><p>ix.<p>

_How about one where Rachel was in the hospital but ends up okay in the end? :)_

He keeps telling himself that she'll be okay. She _has_ to be.

She's been unconscious for a week now, ever since she was in the car crash, and Finn's kind of going insane. He needs her here, absolutely needs her to be okay. He can't be okay if she isn't.

He hardly leaves her side, sitting by her bed day and day, her hand limp in his. Sometimes he sings, his voice hoarse and scratchy, but he thinks that if anything will help her wake up, it'll be singing. So he sings, his voice soft in the small, quiet room.

He's singing some Journey, his lips barely even moving as the words leave his lips, as the melody escapes his throat, when he feels her fingers twitch within his own.

His eyes widen, and he abruptly stops singing. She's still breathing; her eyes are still closed. He wonders if he imagined it.

He sighs, and he begins to sing again.

He's only been singing for a few seconds when he feels her fingers move again, and he stops once more, staring intensely at her hand, which is now gripping his.

"Mm, why did you stop singing?"

He looks up to see Rachel blinking at him, smiling just a little bit.

"Oh my God, _Rach_," he breathes, and then he's kissing her, softly, gently, his hand cradling her face as if she might break. He's crying a bit, a few tears landing on her cheeks, but he smiles as he pulls away, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "I wasn't sure if you'd wake up, Rachel. You scared me. Don't ever do that to me again, alright?"

She nods, tears filling her own eyes as she clasps his hand tightly with her own, kissing the back of it. "I promise," she whispers.

He studies her: the wide brown eyes, the soft smile, trying to make sure she's real. To prove she is, he kisses her again.

She's real and she's here and she's _okay_. Everything's going to be okay. He has her and everything will be fine.

* * *

><p>x.<p>

_op op um if you want to like the cheerios or someone makes fun of rachel, and she feels bad about herself and finn makes her feel better._

Rumors have been circulating since she and Finn announced their engagement, but she didn't let them affect her until today. She takes in a deep breath, trying to keep the tears that threaten to spill over at bay as she pushes through the crowded hallway. She needs to get to the choir room. She needs to block out the whispers, the judging looks.

But she keeps hearing the word as she passes, and it stings.

_Pregnant._

It's not true, of course, but it hurts all the same. Why would that be the only reason Finn would ask her to marry him? Can't they just be in love?

She finally manages to reach the choir room, pushing the door open and walking briskly inside. It's miraculously empty. She heads over to the first row of chairs, collapsing onto one of them, her bottom lip trembling as the tears finally break loose, spilling down her cheeks, leaving hot, wet trails on her skin.

Someone else comes in then, and she does her best to cover her face with her hands.

"Rach?" Finn's strong arms are suddenly around her, drawing her to him. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

She leans into him, pulling her hands down, and she whimpers, "D-Did you know that there's a rumor that I'm p-pregnant, Finn?"

"Wait, are you pregnant?" She can tell he's alarmed, and his hold on her tightens. "Is that why you're crying?"

"N-no!" she wails. "B-but they all _assume_ I am, and th-that's why you asked me to m-marry you!"

"Rachel," he says quietly, smoothing her hair with one hand.

"I mean, why can't we just be getting married because we _love_ each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together? Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Because," he begins, and she rests her head on his shoulder, "they don't get it, Rach. They haven't experienced something as wonderful as what we have, so they don't understand it. So, in order to explain it, they make up these vicious, stupid rumors, because they can't possibly get that we already know that we're supposed to be together for the rest of our lives, because they don't know that feeling."

She lets that soak in for a moment, and then slowly, she nods, craning her neck so she can look up at him. "You're right," she says. "And - and I guess it shouldn't matter what they say. Because I'm _not_ pregnant, and I'm still going to marry you, regardless of what they think, or what they say. No one's opinion matters to me besides yours."

He smiles then, kissing her soundly, and she knows that she's making the right choice. Let everyone talk and make up vicious rumors. As long as she has Finn, she could care less.

* * *

><p><strong>if you have a drabble prompt you'd like me to fill, feel free to leave it in my askbox over on my tumblr! my url is rach-hudson :) i'm still a little backed up when it comes to filling these (i have nearly thirty sitting in there right now) but i will get to it!<strong>


End file.
